


i've got this friend

by smileybagel



Series: ninety-five year old hipsters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Houses, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Superbros basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony's crazy if he thinks they'll continue to pay for a four dollar cup of coffee from his avengers tower starbucks location</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got this friend

**Author's Note:**

> title from "I've Got This Friend" by The Civil Wars

It's completely natural in the Avengers tower to find Natasha curled up in Steve's lap, or to see her with her back pressed against his chest, sitting between his outstretched legs that rest on an ottoman. It's natural for Steve to have at least one hand on her, either in a gentle hold on her waist, across her midsection, or toying with her hair.

After everything that's happened since defrosting and Loki attacking New York and finding Bucky and-

It just feels right, like it would be weird to imagine them growing into anything else. It's nothing sexual or romantic ( _"No offense, Cap, but that kiss did little to spark a fire inside my loins." "Thanks, Natasha. Really."_ ), but it's more than a simple friendship or obligatory good relationship with a coworker. No one says anything against it, no one bats an eyelash when they see them on the couch enjoying some program on the cooking channel, so life goes on.

Surprisingly, the world continues to spin even when Bucky squeezes himself between the couch and Steve's back, spreading his legs wide to accommodate the supersoldier and the ex-spy, draping his arms over the both of them and breathing on Steve's neck. Natasha usually huffs out a laugh and detaches herself from them if Bucky won't stop blowing into Steve's ear or licking his neck, because the blond can't help his body's reaction to his friend's manipulations, even if he feels bad about poking Natasha in the back accidentally.

"I'll leave you guys to it, then. Don't stain the couch." She leaves with room with a sway of her hips and a hand raised in goodbye. Steve usually groans in embarrassment as Bucky starts to suck hickies into his neck. Natasha is back the next day, cuddling up to both of them as if nothing happened and fighting Bucky for the remote control. Sometimes Clint shows up and collects Natasha for whatever it is they do, other times he pops in and sits next to their cuddle pile, legs propped up in Natasha's lap and asking if Animal Planet has any new bird specials. The world spins.

When they're not cooped up in the tower or fighting bad guys off the streets, Steve takes Bucky's hand in his and they mingle with the general population. After months of persuasion, Natasha has them both wearing clothing that's more age-appropriate for modern twenty-something year olds, and they end up going out in slim cut jeans and tshirts with band logos or obscure nerd culture references. Bucky gets some of them, and Steve is still proud of understanding the bit about flying monkeys.

On off days, they wake up at four, go for a run, shower, and then dress and head over to the Starbucks that Tony started in the lobby of the tower. After a few days of that routine, Bucky gets fed up with the expensive, but tasty, caffeine and drags Steve somewhere else. They happen about a coffee house with cheap but excellent brews and decide to try it. The walls are covered in art that varies by week, all available for purchase, and there's a small stage for whatever musicians feel like performing for the customers. The staff behind the counter is nice, and by day three they have Steve and Bucky's usual orders memorized and ready to go in two minutes. The coffee house has three floors, two above ground and one below, and is filled with lush sofas and chairs instead of hardwood furniture. If there's not a musician plucking away at a cello or acoustic guitar, then the silence is filled by a quiet chatter from other patrons.

They take Natasha here one day and the first thing she does is call them hipsters, then proceeds to order a white chocolate mocha and sits in the corner, her smartphone out and connecting to the free wifi. The men look at each other, neither understanding the term, so they shrug and pick up their cups of joe, soon joining her on the sofa on either side, pressed close like they need the extra body heat.

Other customers see them, whisper behind their hands, and try to take discreet photos of them. Natasha glares at them a little, but relents when Steve leans over and pokes at something on her phone, and Bucky stretches his arm behind them to lay it across the couch, fingertips touching Steve's shoulder, daring the other patrons to say anything. They don't, besides hushed whispers, and the coffee house remains a semi-kept secret despite an increase in celebrity traffic. The others filter in at times, Tony leaning across the bar to see their coffee equipment, Bruce ordering a cup of green tea and sitting close to the stage with a book in hand, Clint sitting across from the original three with that week's special blend, and Thor is present when he can be, though everyone makes sure his cups are plastic or paper-made. Sam drops in once or twice, but he admits that it isn't his scene and is more often present at the bars after a day of protecting the city.

Most of the time, it's just Bucky and Steve, which suits them just fine. They bob their heads along to the music, if it's there, and pick up CD's offered either by the musician that week or by the cash register. It's how they end up listening to The Civil Wars for a week and then Sopor Aeternus the next. Every new CD is another excuse for Natasha to call them hipster, but they don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the coffee house I described here is one that actually exists in my city!


End file.
